


Sole Intervention

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foot Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Prompto add a new activity to their sexual bag of tricks.For Kinktober day five. Prompt used: Feet.





	Sole Intervention

Soft moans and a wet squelching sound emanated from one corner of the darkened studio apartment. Prompto was seated at his computer desk, laptop casting a flickering gleam upon his face as he watched the screen intently. He was masturbating to his favorite porn, hand stroking up and down his cock. His eyes didn’t unlock from the scene in front of him, an online video that he had watched many times before. It was one of his favorites and it never failed to get him off quickly.

He stopped briefly to pump more lube into his palm, letting the video play on. He knew he still had a few minutes until his favorite part came on. The part that he always orgasmed to. He wrapped his hand back around his cock and started pumping in earnest. His favorite part was almost there. The scene where the guy with the elegant feet was giving his partner a foot job and the other man was about to cum. It turned Prompto on to no end.

He and Ignis had started dating two months prior and while they were already sexually active, Prompto had yet to tell him about his little side interest. Foot jobs. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt embarrassed about it and was afraid Ignis would find him strange or run for the hills if he were to admit it to him. _Maybe with time_ , Prompto thought to himself while he masturbated to the video. _Maybe soon, but not yet_. Sometimes he even entertained the idea of giving Ignis a foot job.

Having been stimulated to orgasm, the man in the video began to moan loudly. Prompto tried his darndest to synch his orgasm with his. It was something he liked to do to keep things exciting. There was just something about how the man bucked and cried out in pleasure, his cum spurting out all over the other man’s feet and ankles that he really enjoyed. He grunted and spilled his own ejaculate onto his hand. A drop landed on his screen. He wiped it off and headed to the bathroom to wash up.  He padded out a few minutes later and shut down the computer. He then crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Prompto gathered together some items and went over to Ignis’ apartment. It was the weekend and Ignis had asked if he wanted to spend the next two days with him. Ignis’ place was larger and more private than his cramped and thin-walled small studio and so Prompto welcomed the change of environment and a chance to spend a couple of days with his boyfriend. What more could he ask for? When he got there, he greeted Ignis and unloaded his laptop, small toiletry bag, and a bag containing a couple of outfit changes onto the kitchen counter.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto approached the other man and embraced him lovingly.

“Ahh, Prom, I’ve missed you!”

“Me too! The week really dragged by, didn’t it! I couldn’t wait until today!”

“Yes, this week was truly dull. Come, look at what I made for us! They should be about done.”

Prompto excitedly followed Ignis around the kitchen counter island to the oven. Ignis slipped on an oven mitt, opened the door, and pulled out a tray of delicious-looking cookies.

“Oooh, would you look at _those_! You shouldn’t have!”

Ignis smirked and gave Prompto a wink. “What better way to kick-start the weekend than with coconut and almond cookies.”

Prompto nodded. “I can’t argue with that. I can’t wait to try them!”

“They just need a few minutes to cool, and you can have at them.” Ignis place the tray on the stove top and bent and opened a cabinet and retrieved his cooling rack. He unfolded it and placed it on the counter next to the oven.

“You have _all_ the cool cooking gadgets,” Prompto commented. “Alright, I gotta go unpack my stuff, be right back.”

“Alright.”

Prompto turned his attention to his bags. He brought the satchel of clothing into the bedroom and plopped it on the dresser. On his trip back to the kitchen he made a pit stop to the bathroom and left his toiletry bag on the shelf. When he returned, only the bag containing his laptop remained. He unzipped it and removed the computer.

“Hey Igs, I gotta show you these amazing pair of jeans I saw last night. They are the _bomb_!”

Ignis turned and stood behind Prompto and waited as the machine booted up. After a few minutes, Prompto clicked on the web browser icon and the window popped into view. However, instead of loading a blank page, it reloaded all the tabs Prompto had open the night before, placing the porno video entitled “Sexy Foot Job- Twink massages his Gay lover to orgasm!” right front and center. Prompto felt as if he were going to die right there.

“Uhhh- oh! I - ...let me just,” Prompto’s face burned with embarrassment as he scrambled to shut down the browser. The laptop was somewhat on the slow side and didn’t respond right away. It seemed the video was causing it to freeze. Prompto clicked the X in the top right corner frantically.

Ignis looked on in silence, not knowing what to say. He thought of maybe turning around and tending to the cookies again to save Prompto further embarrassment, but right when he was about to, the browser closed. The porn video was gone. It was still fresh in his mind, however.

Prompto turned to him, his cheeks blazing with color. “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. You didn’t need to see that. I hope you’re not angry.”

“Angry? Why would I be?”

“Beecaaaause,” Prompto faltered, “well, now you know I look at porn and…” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “And now you know what kind of porn I sometimes watch.” He looked away and hung his head in shame.

Ignis put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder in reassurance. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be upset over. I don’t mind that you look at pornographic videos. I view them on occasion as well.”

Prompto looked up. “You do?? Oh, I mean, of course you do, hah! Who doesn’t, right?” In fact, he thought that people in normal, established, exclusive, and healthy relationships like theirs didn’t have look at porn all that often. Why would they when they had _each other_? This thought reminded him that he himself was doing so mainly because he hadn’t told Ignis about his little kink. He turned his face away again.

“Yes, I do from time to time. If I’m not mistaken, though, about that video that popped up, I don’t recall you ever talking about that sort of thing before. If you’d rather hold off on discussing it, I’ll understand…”

“Yeah… it’s something I’ve …. I was afraid to tell you about it because I thought you’d judge me. I’m sorry!” Prompto blushed again and hid his face in Ignis’ chest. He craved the closeness but was still reeling from what had just happened. Tears pricked at his eyes.

Ignis embraced Prompto again. “There, there. It’s quite alright. I know these kinds of things can be embarrassing, but I love you and I wouldn’t judge you for having a harmless kink. If you want, we can watch the video together later or talk about it. Only if you want, of course. No pressure. If you’d like to keep it a secret, we can do that too. I’ll pretend I never saw it.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly. He was starting to calm down. “Yeah, I can tell you about it. I’ve been wanting to, but just hadn’t built up the courage. Oh, I was going to show you those jeans…” He turned back to the computer and restarted the browser. It loaded normally, displaying a blank moogle search page. “Ha, I’m not sure why it did that earlier. It sure was embarrassing. I’m still sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s quite alright. It may have been a good thing, overall.”

Prompto looked over at him, astounded.

Ignis smirked. “Now, let’s see those jeans you were referring to.”

The two men spent the next twenty minutes looking at clothing and pointing out their preferences and aversions. Prompto calmed down fully and was back to his laughing, cheery self. Ignis was glad for this, he had felt second-hand embarrassment for him.

“This shirt is ugly as hell, look at that design!” Prompto exclaimed, making a face.

“Yes, it’s hard to imagine who would want that one,” Ignis affirmed.

Prompto then turned to Ignis. “Yeah, so… about that thing, ha.”

“We don’t have to discuss it right now if you don’t want; there’s absolutely no rush.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I wanna talk about it. If I don’t get it out now it might slip back into hiding again.”

“Fair enough.”

“Okay. I dunno. I mean, it’s just a foot job right? Not a big deal, but for some reason I feel like such a dork for liking them. Maybe because people will assume I have a foot fetish or something. And that in itself isn’t bad but so many people make it out to be for no reason. I mean, what’s wrong with feet right? So because of this popular opinion that foot play is gross or dirty, I end up feeling gross and dirty for liking it. I don’t think I have a foot fetish, per say, I don’t know. I don’t think about them all the time, but I like the idea of pleasuring someone with mine. It arouses me. I’m not sure why. I’ve only done it in real life a few times with one person. Just sort of happened upon it on a whim, but found out that I liked it. Ever since those times with that person I’ve been wanting to do it again. Feet aren’t gross if you keep them clean and moisturized.” Prompto’s blush returned. He knew he was rambling out of nervousness, but he didn’t care.

“I’ll admit, I’ve never done this before, but I am open to it.”

Prompto’s eyes shot up to Ignis’ face. “Really? Oh man. I thought you were gonna think that I was freak or something….”

Ignis smiled serenely. “Not at all. I actually find it rather intriguing. You’ll have to show me what it’s about soon, if you’d like.” His smile grew in intensity.

Prompto blushed and grinned back. “Wellll, we do have the whole evening togetherrr…” He chuckled mischievously. “Wanna give it a shot tonight?”

“I was going to suggest that if you hadn’t,” Ignis returned the grin.

Prompto chuckled again. “I’m way excited, Iggy! I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will.”

The atmosphere felt a tad awkward but Ignis and Prompto pushed through it. They were soon laughing over cookies, craft beers, and a couple of episodes of a comedy sitcom on television. The alcohol helped to lower their inhibitions with trying the new activity, and Prompto decided that it was time for him to make a move.

He first slipped into the bathroom and freshened up, taking off his socks and washing his feet in the sink. He then opened his toiletry bag and retrieved a bottle of lightly scented oil and rubbed his feet with it, enjoying the feel of his fingers running over his skin and between his toes. The oil smoothed out any dryness present on his skin and nails, making them appear soft and moisturized.

Ignis was still seated on the couch when Prompto returned, bottle of oil in hand. He set it upon the coffee table and plopped himself down next to him. “Hey,” he greeted rather breathily. Ignis looked over at him, curious. Prompto had set his feet up on the table. “I’ve got them oiled up and ready!” He added, laughing.

“Oh, so I see!” Ignis returned as he reached out and briefly touched the top of one. “Very smooth.”

“Yeah. Just imagine how they’ll feel… down there,” Prompto replied with a smirk and a wink. His cheeks flushed somewhat but his gaze remained steady upon Ignis’ face.

Ignis felt his cock twitch in his pants. “As you know, I do love handjobs, and while I have no experience with foot jobs, I’m excited to give it a try.” He smirked back at Prompto, eyes twinkling. He leaned in for a kiss.

Prompto returned the kiss with relish, pushing his tongue into Ignis’ mouth and grasping the back of his neck with his hand, pulling him in closer. Moans were exchanged while the couple vied for lingual control. Ignis inserted his hands under Prompto’s shirt and pulled it up and off, exposing his lean torso. The cooled air swirling around the apartment caused his nipples to constrict and harden. Ignis rolled one of the nubs between his fingers before leaning down and engulfing it with his lips.

Prompto groaned and ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair, grasping at its ends and tugging on it. His cock started to rise and press against his pants, creating a noticeable bulge. He looked down and saw that the same was happening to Ignis. He reached out and grabbed it with his hand, eliciting a moan out of the normally impassive man. He pulled himself back and scooted his rear backwards so he was positioned further away. Ignis looked at him curiously but realization quickly dawned upon his countenance when Prompto pulled his legs out from under himself and stretched them out. His feet made a beeline for Ignis’ crotch and made contact - very lightly at first - just caressing up and down his hardened shaft through his pants. With time, he increased the pressure and variation of his strokes.

Ignis hummed in pleasure. He was the one usually in control, initiating the sex play, taking the lead. This was a bit different for him, but he sat back and enjoyed it. His cock grew harder as Prompto slid his softened feet over and around it. He looked down and admired the well-conditioned skin of Prompto’s feet. He reached down and caressed his hand over the top of one of them, letting his touch linger much longer than last time. He couldn’t believe how soft and velvety the skin felt. At that moment all of his hesitations dropped off and he knew he wanted to feel those feet upon his bared cock right now.

Seeing that there was wiggle room for Ignis to take the lead after all, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants to give Prompto a clear indication that he’d like to continue to the next stage. Prompto temporarily drew back as Ignis stood and removed his pants and underwear. His cock waved in the air as he sat back down, facing Prompto and giving him a smirk, goading him on.

“You must really like how that felt,” Prompto said, blushing at the site of his half-nude lover.

“Yes, do go on, I’d like to experience this in full.”

Prompto beamed, his smile nearly reaching ear to ear. “You wouldn’t believe how excited I am right now! I should’ve stopped being a wuss and told you earlier.”

“I’m sure you would have at some point like you had said. Some things are not easy to admit, I know.” Ignis smiled at Prompto lovingly. “But I’m truly enjoying this and would love to carry on if you’re willing.”

“Yeah, definitely! I’m getting turned on too.” Prompto stood up quickly and pulled his pants down, grinning at the hardened staff that bounced out from its confines.

“Oh, you’re undoubtably standing at full mast, very nice.”

Prompto sat back down and grabbed the bottle of oil. “Okay, some people do foot jobs dry, meaning with no lube or oil, and some do them wet. I think I wanna try doing it wet first so it feels more like a lubed hand job to you. Alright?”

“You’re the professional, I’m just your innocent test subject,” Ignis replied, smirking.

Prompto snorted. “Innocent- ha! Yeah right, but ok, you ready?” He was obviously eager to get going.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Ignis confirms. He shifted slightly and his cock bobbed in the air, confirming its readiness as well.

Prompto opened the oil and was about to dribble some onto his hands and feet when he realized things might get a bit messy and ran off to get a towel. He came back, cock bobbing merrily, and gestured for Ignis to get up so he could place the towel upon the couch cushions. They sat back down and Prompto poured some oil into his cupped palms. He distributed it onto his feet, Ignis’ cock, and finally, his own cock. He put the bottle down and a small chuckle emanating from his throat initiated the true beginning of their play.

Ignis smiled softly as Prompto reached out with his emolliated toes and ran them tenderly up and down his shaft. He sucked in his breath when the digits reached the anterior side of his head. They lingered there for a moment before moving upwards and then down again. A shuddering breath escaped Ignis’ lips and he shut his eyes, soaking in the sensation.

“Good, right?” Prompto asked.

Ignis opened his eyes and cast them upon the angelic face of the man sitting before him. “This is absolutely… wonderful…” Ignis trailed off as Prompto grazed over his head with his toes again. They slid over his stiffened, shining flesh with ease, and Ignis bucked somewhat, humming with pleasure.

Prompto had taken himself in hand and began to slowly jerk off. He uttered small gasps as he worked his toes over Ignis again, soon switching to the broader balls of his feet, smoothing them over and under Ignis’ head and shaft teasingly. The extensive touch caused Ignis to groan and arc his head back, exposing a creamy neck that Prompto wanted to kiss. He increased the speed of his pumping.

Ignis looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Oh, Prompto, this feels so marvelous. If I had only known…”

“Naaah, it’s my fault for not mentioning it sooner but at least we’re able to enjoy it tonight,” Prompto replied breathily, the slick noises of his pumping becoming louder.

“Would you like a hand with that? I can’t have you do all the work.”

“No, it’s okay. Sit back, Iggy and let me please you.”

“Very well,” Ignis said, leaning back into the armrest of the couch. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s nothing! You’re always doing so much, you need to let me _have my way_ with you once in a while too!” Prompto chuckled. “Just sit back and let me take care of you.”

Ignis gasped loudly as Prompto ran the flat surface of his arch over his cock. He then paired his feet together and gripped him tightly, running them up and down his shaft, only breaking now and then to flick his oiled toes over the sweet spot of his glans. Ignis felt himself slowly becoming undone. He kept his mouth agape as he moaned in pleasure, all hesitations melted away. “Gods, this feels so good…”

Prompto’s moans and pumping became notably erratic and he burst into orgasm a second later, shooting a long stream of cum into the air. It curved back downward and landed on his chest and hair. His orgasmic cries filled the room and his toes clenched open and shut upon Ignis’ cock as he rode out the waves. Ignis watched him fixedly yet dazedly, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. He pumped his hips into the air in anticipation.

Once finished, Prompto slumped back against his armrest and sighed blissfully. “Oh yeah, that was the shit.” He looked at Ignis with excitement shining in his eyes. “Okay, you ready for the finale?”

Ignis grinned. “Bring it.”

Prompto laughed heartily, his mouth closing into a sideways smirk. “Alright, here I coooome! Well, more like, here you cummmm!” He laughed again. Ignis didn’t know how his boyfriend managed to be a bundle of energy right after an orgasm, but he vibrated with excitement himself as Prompto brought his feet back up and recommenced his attentions in earnest.

The first contact had him writhing in gratification. “Mmm, yes.. I’m close, darling, just keep doing that.. aaah…”

Prompto side his paired feet up and down Ignis’ shaft, this time going over this cock head with his tented toes and balls of feet, opening them up just enough to slide it in. The intense pressure felt immensely stimulating and Ignis groaned and came moments later, shooting his load between Prompto’s toes and all over his feet.

Ignis took a minute to recuperate, waited for his breathing to calm down before speaking. When he brought his head back up, the shining and happy face of his lover greeted him.

“How’d ya like it? Wait! Don’t tell me- waaaas it was a toe-curling good time?!” Giggles filled the room.

Ignis chuckled. “I loved it from head…to toe. Or more like toe to head.”

Prompto’s laughter increased in volume. “Hhahahaha oh my gods! I thought I was the only cheesy joker in the group!”

“I was keeping my inner talent under wraps, I suppose,” Ignis said with a snort.

Prompto smirked. “Yeaaaah, keeping it on the down-low, waiting for the perfect time to let it loose?”

“Precisely.” Ignis began to rise. He looked himself and Prompto up and down, his lips quivering into a smile. “I think we are both in need of a good rinsing off. Shall we take this to the shower?”

Prompto jumped excitedly. “Aww yes!!”


End file.
